Vicious (and other synonyms)
by NinaA San
Summary: Petites scènes de la vie de cinq couples à l'occasion des fêtes. Premier chapitre sur la Saint Valentin, sans prétention. Hétéro et Yaoi/Humour-Parodie/UA/OOC. FlintWood, ZabNott, TomBarty (oui, j'ai osé), AdrianPansy, Drarry. Love on U.


**Vicious (and other synonyms)**

 **Auteur :** Lovy-San (Always and Forever)

 **Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Humour, Parodie

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore… Ah moins que je ne m'appelle un jour Lovy Rowling…

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous ! Parce que la Saint Valentin, c'est la fête de l'amour, et donc par extension, de l'amitié !

Je sais, j'avais dis que ce serait un OS, finalement c'est un recueil de drabbles autour de 5 couples (Yep, j'aime mettre la barre haut). Au programme : des rires, un peu d'amour (y faut bien), du clash, comme le veut le titre.

Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, par pitié... Disons que je faisais une crise de 4C (Crise de Crétinerie Chronique Congénitale) au moment où je regardais "Scènes de Ménages". J'avais bien envie de le faire façon Harry Potter, mais avec plus de... moi. J'ai pu y caser pas mal de petits passages qui trottaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse les caser dans une fanfiction en particulier. Pis j'en avais marre d'écrire que des trucs sérieux. Alors ça a donné ça. Bonne lecture (et pas taper par pitié !).

Dédicace à Méli-Mélo, ma bêta, ma fidèle conseillère, mon cerveau gauche, mon autre moi. Love U.

* * *

 _ **1ère définition :**_

 _ **Vicieux ajd. et n. :** Qui est attiré par l'étrange._

 _'_

 _'_

 **Vendredi 12 février**

 _'_

 **oOo**

\- Adrian, ne vas surtout pas dans la salle de bain ! s'écria Pansy de sa voix stridente en dévalant les escaliers, à moitié habillée.

Sa jupe était relevée jusqu'à ses hanches afin qu'elle puisse réajuster son collant. Elle prit appui contre le chambranle de la porte pour enfiler ses bottines plates après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule murale. 14H15. Ouh, elle allait être en retard...

\- Adrian ? appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponses. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et enfila sa deuxième chaussure avant de se diriger vers le salon. Adrian était en RTT et comme souvent après le repas, il s'était endormit devant la télévision. Sur le dos, une jambe relevée et une main sur le ventre, il respirait régulièrement, certainement perdu dans ses rêves.

Pansy secoua son carré brun parfait, une petite moue étirant ses lèvres carmin. Elle farfouilla rapidement dans son sac et en sortit son tube de rouge à lèvre. Elle se mit à genoux et commença à dessiner quelques traits sur le visage de son fiancé, prenant garde à se pas trop appuyer pour ne pas le réveiller. Quelques traits plus tard, Adrian se retrouva avec une moustache carmin ressemblant à celle de Dali. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Pansy se releva et fila dans les toilettes où elle dégaina à nouveau son rouge à lèvre. Comme toujours après avoir mangé, Adrian avait bu un café vers treize heures, il se réveillerait logiquement aux alentours de 14h30 pour aller se soulager et trouverai son mot sur le miroir face au trône.

 _« Bisous, à ce soir. Draco viendra prendre Scorpius vers 18h._

 _PS : Il se peut que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer l'araignée dans la salle de bain. Elle a disparut sous le meuble du lavabo. Je l'aurais en rentrant. Ah oui, et j'ai fait tomber ton rasoir électrique par accident. A ce soir bébé arachnophobe. Bisous je t'aime._

 _PPS : La moustache te vas bien. »_

Elle dessina un petit cœur rapidement avant de ranger ses affaires pour partir en vitesse.

 **oOo**

 **Divinité :** _Eh, tu l'as vu ?_ /15h23

 **Théo :** _Qui ?_ /15h29

 **Divinité :** _Mon cul._ /15h29

 **Théo :** _Blaise t'es con_. /15h31

 **Divinité :** _Je sais que t'as souris_. /15h32

 **Théo :** _Mouais._ /15h32

 **Divinité :** _Tu fais encore la gueule ?_ /15h45

 **Théo :** _Oui_. /15h46

 **Divinité :** _Je t'aime._ /15h46

 **Théo :** _Je préfèrerais que tu me le dise en face, sans être bourré et sans me prendre pour ta mère, de préférence._ /15h48

 **Théo :** _Genre pas comme hier soir._ /15h48

 **Divinité :** _Sorry. Je t'aime._ /15h49

 **Théo :** _J'ai compris. Moi aussi_. /15h51

 **Divinité :** _Du coup on va au bar ce soir ?_ 15h58

 **Théo :** _Même pas en rêve._ /15h58

 **oOo**

Oliver descendit les escaliers de la grande villa en sifflotant, ses cheveux mouillés attestant de sa douche récente. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était en repos, il avait opté pour une tenue légère qui cassait son image de mannequin masculin. Le maillot de rugby qu'il portait était beaucoup trop grand pour lui au point qu'il aurait presque pu y rentrer deux fois avec son ossature fine et le bas du maillot lui arrivait à peine sous son boxer. Assit en jogging sur le canapé, Marcus zappait constamment sur les chaines sportives. C'était son rituel chaque fois qu'il rentrait de son entrainement de rugby.

\- Bière ? proposa Oliver en ouvrant le frigo.

\- Yep.

Les deux boissons à la main, le châtain les décapsula avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de son petit-ami. Marcus tendit la main pour prendre sa bière et ils trinquèrent ensemble. Oliver se cala plus près de lui, faisant râler Marcus. De toute façon, Marcus râlait toujours. Mais dans ces cas-là, Oliver savait qu'il le faisait juste pour la forme.

\- C'est pas mon maillot, ça ? demanda Marcus en laissant son regard couler sur lui.

\- Si.

\- C'est les gonzesses qui font ça, en général.

De là où il était, Oliver vit le sourire étirer ses lèvres, tant il était fier de sa pique. Le châtain attendit qu'il porte à nouveau la bière à ses lèvres pour donner un petit coup dessous. Le goulot lui rentra dans la bouche et Marcus s'étouffa quand le liquide envahit sa gorge d'un coup. Il se redressa en recrachant sa bière et en toussant comme un tuberculeux alors qu'Oliver le regardait avec un petit air satisfait.

\- Et alors, on ne sait plus boire correctement ? Tu veux un bavoir ? fit Oliver en essuyant une trace de bière sur le menton de l'autre.

\- Salope... toussa Marcus, le visage rougit suite à sa quinte de toux.

Oliver l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de trinquer à nouveau avec lui, sourire narquois toujours aux lèvres. Marcus lui lança un regard noir qui disparut vite quand Oliver se décala pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux avec une expression faussement désolée. Dans le mouvement, le maillot remonta au-dessus de son nombril, dévoilant son ventre plat qu'il se tuait à entretenir tous les jours. Oliver connaissait le charme qu'il avait sur lui, et il en jouait bien pour l'amadouer. Marcus porta à nouveau le goulot de sa boisson à ses lèvres, ses yeux gris coulant sur les longues jambes.

Sale manipulateur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, ce con...

 **oOo**

Barty passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, un rictus intrigué sur le visage alors qu'il faisait tourner son téléphone entre ses mains, indécis. Une grande décision était en jeu tandis que ses yeux bruns fixaient la caisse de bouteilles de vin brisée à ses pieds. Sur les neuf bouteilles de _Chateau Lafleur_ , deux avaient survécu. C'était un cadeaux que Tom avait reçu d'un de ses clients pour avoir gagné un procès important. En même temps, à plus de 1400£ la bouteille, Tom avait eut de quoi être fier. A quarante-cinq ans, l'avocat était un amateur de grands crus, et il n'y avait rien qu'il préférait plus que savourer une bonne bouteille pour bien entamer ses rares week-end de repos. C'était dans cette optique que Barty était descendu à la cave pour choisir - au hasard -, l'heureuse élue de la soirée. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le rat qui avait filé entre ses jambes. Un putain de rat ! Mais depuis quand ils avaient des rats dans la cave ?

Préoccupé, il gratta de l'index la barbe de deux jours qui grignotait ses joues. Tom allait l'assassiner, l'éventrer, l'enterrer vivant pour avoir massacré la prunelle de ses yeux. Barty douta un instant d'avoir eu le quart de l'affection que Tom accordait à sa collection. Malgré la grande quantité de bouteilles exposées dans la cave, Tom les connaissait toutes sur le bout de doigts et il saurait repérer celles qui manquaient. Barty avait essayé une fois de lui faire croire qu'il en avait oublié une et il avait vite compris que Tom détestait être pris pour un idiot. Tom l'avait fait avouer en même pas une demi-heure en l'assaillant de questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il s'était emmêlé les pinceaux alors que l'autre avait un sourire triomphant, tellement fier de lui.

Saleté d'hommes de lois...

Barty hésita. De toute façon, Tom l'aurait. Faute avouée, à demi pardonnée, non ? Au pire, il connaissait un gars qui l'aiderait à changer d'identité... Son pouce déverrouilla son smartphone alors qu'il composait son message.

 **Barty :** _Hey j'ai une nouvelle énigme pour toi._ /17h59

 **Tom :** _Je suis en pause, envoie._ /18h13

 **Barty :** _Okay. Mon premier est la 7ème lettre de l'alphabet. Mon second est formé par les 11 et 3èmes lettres de l'alphabet. Mon 3ème est ta boisson chaude préféré. Mon quatrième contient des liquides tels que l'eau en général. Mon cinquième se situe entre 1 et 3. Mon dernier est ta boisson alcoolisée favorite. Mon tout veut que tu me pardonnes parce tu tiens fort à moi._ /18h15

 **Tom :** _T'as cassé lesquelles ?_ /18h17

 **Barty :** _Chateau Lafleur_ /18h17

 **Tom :** _Combien ?_ /18h18

 **Barty :** _7 Je crois_ /18h19

 **Barty :** _T'es fâché ? /18h20_

 **Tom :** _Non. Par contre je rentrerai tard ce soir. /_ 18h21

 **Barty :** _Pourquoi ? Le procès s'éternise ?_ _/_ 18h23

 **Tom :** _Non je dois passer au magasin de bricolage._ _/_ 18h24

 **Barty :** _Pour quoi faire ?_ _/_ 18h24

 **Tom :** _Il me faut une pelle, du terreau et une tronçonneuse._ _/_ 18h26

 **Tom :** _Et des gants pour ne pas me salir les mains._ _/_ 18h26

 **Tom :** _Et du bois de pin._ _/_ 18h26

 **Tom :** _A ce soir._ _/_ 18h27

 **Barty :** _Du pin... C'est pas avec ça qu'on fait les cercueils ?_ _/_ 18h29

 **Tom :** _J'ai toujours admiré ta perspicacité._ _/_ 19h31

Barty eut un sourire crispé. D'accord, il allait prendre cher...

Putain de rat...

 **oOo**

Draco regardait son fils dessiner sur la table basse. Assit sur un petit pouf, le petit garçon blond de deux ans et demi s'activait à gribouiller avec application en babillant joyeusement, s'exprimant dans une langue que lui seul connaissait. Draco se cala plus confortablement sur le canapé et zappa un instant sur le câble avant de jeter un regard en coin à Harry.

Son conjoint était attablé devant son ordinateur et s'appliquait à l'ignorer proprement. Draco regarda brièvement la pendule. 19H45. Harry lui faisait la gueule depuis exactement vingt minutes. Très précisément, depuis que Draco était rentré après être allé chercher Scorpius chez sa mère et s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé en lançant un bref « Sinon on mange quoi, ce soir ? ». Harry lui avait jeté un torchon au visage et dit qu'il pouvait se mettre le repas dans un endroit très précis de sa gracieuse personne. En général, Harry ne boudait jamais longtemps. Seulement là, il était presque vingt heure et il avait faim et une flemme encore plus immense de faire le repas.

Son regard se posa pensivement sur Scorpius alors qu'un sourire calculateur prenait naissance sur son visage. Draco s'étira en faisant craquer son dos et se laissa couler du canapé sur le carrelage serrant le petit dans ses bras. Il lui demanda à voix basse :

\- Eh, Scorpius, tu veux que Papa te fasse un dessin dans le dos ? Comme ça ? fit-il en lui montrant le tatouage qu'il arborait sur l'avant-bras.

L'enfant tourna ses yeux gris vers lui, un air incertain sur le visage, son feutre orange toujours dans ses mains boudinées.

\- Tu veux bien, hein que tu veux bien ? fit Draco en hochant la tête lentement, souriant en voyant que Scorpius l'imitait, suivant le mouvement malgré lui.

Draco eut un rire léger et se cala à nouveau sur le canapé alors que le petit essayait de retirer son haut. Les enfants étaient vraiment manipulables... Il aida Scorpius à passer son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête puis il prit l'enfant sur ses genoux après s'être emparé d'un feutre rouge.

\- Bouges pas, chaton, fit Draco quand Scorpius rigola.

\- Ça chatouille, rit l'enfant en tordant son dos.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté pour parfaire son œuvre d'art. Scorpius rigolait joyeusement alors que le feutre lui chatouillait la peau rapidement. Il aimait toujours quand son père lui faisait des dessins dans le dos. Draco se souvenait qu'une fois, il avait réussi un magnifique Spiderman que Scorpius pouvait voir dans le miroir en tournant la tête. Il avait gardé la photo dans son téléphone. Pendant trois jours, l'enfant avait refusé de prendre son bain, pleurant à chaudes larmes et Harry en était devenu vert. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres au souvenir.

Une fois son petit travail finit, Draco reboucha le feutre et lui tapota légèrement le dos.

\- Tu veux montrer à Papou ?

\- Oui ! s'écria joyeusement le petit, ses yeux s'illuminant de bonheur.

Draco fit tourner l'enfant de manière à l'avoir face à lui puis il le souleva dans ses bras et traversa le salon avec son précieux chargement qui se tordait le cou dans ses bras pour voir le dessin dans son dos.

\- Hm. Harry ? Ton fils a quelque chose à te dire...

Son conjoint finit par décrocher son regard de l'écran et ses yeux verts glissèrent de Draco au dos du petit alors qu'il lisait le message écrit en rouge.

 _« Papa je t'aime mais je voudrais manger._

 _Malfoy Jr.»_

Draco avait rajouté un petit sandwich à côté.

A la manière dont les lèvres d'Harry finirent pas s'incurver alors qu'un petit rire les franchissait, Draco sut qu'il était pardonné.

 **oOo**

\- Non mais t'étais sérieuse ? fit Adrian dès que Pansy eut posé le pied dans l'appartement duplex.

Les poings sur les hanches, droit comme un mur et fier comme une soldat - bien qu'en peignoir et chaussons -, Adrian devait apparemment être en pleine démonstration de colère masculine. Pansy accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et se lova contre lui, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se laissa aller un instant avant de se ressaisir.

\- Je suis passé pour un crétin à la boulangerie et à la crèche quand j'ai récupéré Scorpius ! Et c'est rien comparé au moment où Draco s'est foutu de ma gueule quand je lui amené le petit.

Pansy leva les yeux vers ses joues. Il avait apparemment beaucoup frotté pour faire disparaitre les marques, mais il restait quelques traces. Elle lui offrit un sourire attendrissant.

\- T'avais pas vu le mot dans les toilettes ?

\- Je suis pas allé pisser cet aprèm. Je l'ai trouvé en revenant. Merci au passage, parce que j'ai du frotter comme un dingue pour tout enlever. Mais est-ce que tu te rend compte qu-

Pansy le coupa en picorant ses lèvres, soulevant son menton de son index.

\- Est-ce que tu te rend compte d'à quel point tu es sexy quand t'es énervé ? lança-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Hein ? bafouilla-t-il un instant, troublé par le regard intense que Pansy lui envoyait.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle en filant à l'étage avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

\- Moi aussi... Mais j'ai pas finit ! s'écria-t-il, outré en la suivant alors qu'elle riait à l'étage.

 **oOo**

\- Hey ?

\- Hm ?

\- C'est quoi qui t'as plus chez moi en premier ? demanda Oliver en se calant contre son petit ami. Je veux dire, avant que tu me casses le nez en m'envoyant un ballon de rugby dessus ?

\- Je t'ai quand même offert un nez tout neuf, sourit Marcus en levant le coussin pour se protéger du coup de poing que s'apprêtait à lui lancer Oliver.

Le noiraud eut un petit ricanement en repensant au souvenir. C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, cinq ans plus tôt.

A trente-deux ans - il en avait vingt-six à l'époque -, Marcus jouait en temps que trois quart aile au _Saracens Football Club,_ de la ville de Watford proche de la péripétie de Londres. La réputation de son poste voulait qu'il soit rapide mais aussi dangereux et il s'appliquait à l'être autant que possible en s'entrainant régulièrement. Un de ses amis d'enfance, Draco Malfoy était venu lors d'un entrainement avec son petit ami actuel, Harry, et un de leurs amis qui était venu par curiosité. A la fin de l'entrainement, pour plaisanter et tester les réflexes du blonds, Marcus avait donné un grand coup de pied dans le ballon pour le lui envoyer dessus. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que leur ami qui regardait ailleurs allait se le manger en pleine figure. Il se souvenait encore de la manière dont Oliver s'était écroulé dans les gradins, complètement sonné.

Malgré sa gravité, la scène était assez cocasse et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire nerveusement en courant pour les rejoindre avec l'équipe médicale. Quand il était arrivé à leur hauteur, Harry soutenait Oliver dont le nez était tordu dans un axe bizarre et pissait le sang sur sa chemise noire haute couture. _« 'Culé de sa bère...»_ , avait-il gémit, ses yeux caramel louchant alors qu'il était à moitié sonné sous le choc. Il avait fallut amener des renforts quand Draco était devenu pâle et s'était évanouit sans plus de cérémonie sous la vue du sang. Harry était partit aider l'équipe à le réanimer et Marcus avait prit sa place pour soutenir Oliver alors qu'on lui mettait des mèches dans les narines pour arrêter l'hémorragie. C'est à ce moment-là que Marcus que l'avait reconnu. C'était le type dans les pubs de vêtements pour homme. Il l'avait toujours trouvé bien gaulé mais ce qui l'avait saisit sur le moment était ses yeux. Avec le nez éclaté, ils louchaient et roulaient sans cesses, mais Marcus les avait juste trouvé putain de magnifiques.

A cause de cet incident, Oliver avait été rayé de la liste de cinq casting et il avait gardé un bleu phénoménal sur le côté gauche du visage. Une opération avait été nécessaire pour refaire son nez et, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, Oliver n'avait pas porté plainte contre lui, reconnaissant que c'était un accident - Marcus s'était toujours dit que Draco y avait fait beaucoup pour l'en convaincre. Ils avaient convenu d'un arrangement à l'amiable et l'argent avait servit à prendre en charge les frais de chirurgie du jeune mannequin. A la suite de ça, ils s'étaient vu plusieurs fois chez Draco et Harry, à diverses occasions. Six mois après, ils sortaient ensemble, provoquant un déferlement médiatique qui les avait mit à rude épreuve.

Et maintenant, cinq ans plus tard et à deux jours de la Saint Valentin, Oliver lui demandait ce qui lui avait plu en premier. Marcus fit mine de réfléchir avant de planter son regard droit dans le sien. Putain, même après cinq ans de vie commune, ces grands yeux marrons à la touche de caramel exerçaient toujours un magnétisme puissant sur lui. Mais plutôt s'arracher les poils de la barbe un par un à la pince à épiler plutôt que de l'avouer. Oliver serait trop fier. Marcus se racla la gorge.

\- Ton cul, finit-il par lâcher.

Il vit l'expression d'Oliver changer radicalement.

\- Va mourir ! siffla l'autre.

Piqué au vif, Oliver esquissa un geste pour se lever mais Marcus ricana et resserra ses bras autour de ses hanches, l'attirant à nouveau à lui. Buté, le châtain leva le nez vers le plafond, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait la tête, faisant s'élargir encore plus le sourire de Marcus.

\- Sinon, commença le rugbyman en lui embrassant la tempe puis le nez, j'ai toujours aimé le caramel beurre salé.

La moue d'Oliver laissa place à un sourire en coin et Marcus lui attrapa les jambes pour le tourner vers lui. Les yeux d'Oliver pétillaient d'amusement quand leur lèvres se rencontrèrent.

 **oOo**

\- Un rat ? demanda Tom en levant un sourcil, son visage ne laissant transparaitre aucune autre émotion que son scepticisme.

\- Mais puisque je te le dis ! Y avait un putain de rat dans la cave qui s'est barré et se promène dans la baraque ! s'exclama Barty.

Tom se contenta de hausser les épaules en débouchant une des bouteilles de _Chateau Lafleur_ survivantes qu'il versa dans une grande carafe en verre magnifiquement ouvragée.

\- Nagini l'attrapera bientôt, dans ce cas, lança Tom d'un ton léger.

Barty leva les yeux au ciel, une expression entre le dégoût et le désespoir déformant son visage. Il avait su dès le début que s'installer avec Tom signifiait aussi vivre avec ses manies bizarres. Dont son amour pour les reptiles. Tom avait un gigantesque vivarium dans le salon, derrière le canapé, là où les gens normaux avaient un aquarium, ou un tableau de leur famille. Mais non, Tom avait un _putain de vivarium_ dans lequel il chouchoutait Nagini, un immense serpent vert de plus trois mètres de long. Normal. Qui n'avait pas une machine à tuer dans son salon ? Barty doutait même que ce soit légal d'entretenir ce genre de serpent dans une maison. Quand il lui en prenait l'envie, Tom le sortait pour le laisser se promener dans la demeure et Barty se souvenait avoir eut une grande frayeur en le retrouvant dans la baignoire, ou encore une fois dans le lit.

\- Tu l'as fait sortir encore ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Tom sur le ton de l'évidence, un sourire dévoilant ses dents.

Il y avait des jours où Barty se demandait ce qu'il foutait avec lui. En regardant objectivement, ils avait plus de douze ans d'écart, des métiers totalement différents, puisque Tom était avocat dans un grand cabinet réputé alors que lui était le patron d'un bar exigu dans un petit quartier de Londres et qui ne marchait pas vraiment. Il avait rencontré Tom parce que ce dernier fréquentait souvent son établissement jusque très tard et commandait des vin rares qui n'étaient pas à la carte. Souvent, il restait assit, perdu dans la contemplation d'un verre de vin ou en relisant des documents. Barty avait pensé qu'il était homme d'affaire, ou un truc du genre. Le bar fermait tard à cause de lui et de temps en temps, pour se maintenir éveillé, Barty lui tapait la causette en venant s'installer en face de lui. La plupart du temps, il lui racontait sa vie, Tom faisait semblant de l'écouter et de trouver ce qu'il disait intéressant.

Avec le temps, Barty lui offrait des coups à boire, et un soir où il avait plus bu que Tom, il avait avoué que son bar était tout ce qui lui restait depuis que son père l'avait rejeté à cause de son penchant pour les hommes. Totalement torché, il se souvenait juste de s'être endormit sur la table. Le lendemain il s'était retrouvé couché dans un grand canapé d'angle en cuir, dans une putain de baraque classe qui n'avait rien à voir avec son studio miteux. Il avait trouvé un mot à son attention sur la table basse qui le remerciait pour les consommations et lui souhaitait de reprendre son travail. La note ajoutait qu'il pouvait partir librement, le majordome fermerait derrière lui. La note était signée "Jédusor" et à côté, Barty avait trouvé un verre d'eau et un médicament pour le mal de tête. Il avait été partagé entre la trouille de s'être laissé aller au point d'atterrir chez un inconnu et la sensation déroutante qu'on se préoccupait de lui. Le soir même, il était à nouveau à son travail, et Tom était revenu boire un coup et échanger avec lui. Le bar ne marchait pas vraiment et Barty avait confié vouloir le fermer parce qu'il n'avait plus de quoi payer son loyer. Tom l'avait invité à s'installer chez lui, Barty avait refusé alors l'avocat avait proposé de l'aider financièrement. Barty n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, Tom n'aimait pas le genre d'homme à dire ce qu'il avait en têt,e ni à s'épancher sur les sentiments. Barty aussi, alors ils avaient trouvé un arrangement.

Au final, Tom avait réaménagé le bar, changé la carte et envoyé des clients. L'affaire marchait mieux, Barty et lui avaient commencé à avoir une relation spéciale, floue, ou rien n'était vraiment définie. A présent ils couchaient ensemble et Barty vivait avec lui, mais ils avaient chacun leur chambre, leur espace. Aucun d'eux ne voulait partir, et le peu de fois où l'un le repoussait, ils pouvaient être sûr que l'autre ferait tout pour qu'ils restent.

Tom posa son verre sur la table de la cuisine, le ramenant au présent.

\- Bien, commença-t-il en tirant sur sa cravate pour la dénouer. Pour ce crime de lèse-majesté, l'avocat du parti _Chateau Lafleur_ demande dédommage et intérêt.

Barty leva les yeux vers lui et un rictus déforma ses lèvres quand Tom s'approcha de lui, avec son air supérieur qui lui faisait penser à un lion tournant autour de sa proie. Barty recula, pour la forme et Tom le coinça contre le mur de la cuisine.

\- Je comprend l'enjeu de ce procès, mais je rappelle que je n'ai pas un rond, Maitre Jédusor, répondit Barty.

\- Je suis persuadé que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement qui satisfera les deux partis, murmura Tom à son oreille.

\- Je suis tout ouï...

Tom se décolla de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien. Je te laisse chercher Nagini pour le remettre dans son vivarium. Le majordome ne l'a pas trouvé et je suis fatigué, lança l'avocat en tournant les talons.

Barty resta un moment les bras pantelants alors que Tom ricanait en se dirigeant vers le salon en emmenant sa carafe de vin avec lui.

 **oOo**

\- _Et sinon t'as prévu quoi pour la Saint Valentin ?_ demanda Blaise.

Marcus fit passer son smartphone dans sa main gauche pour saisir sa bouteille de bière en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à la porte du couloir. Il était tard, Oliver devait certainement lire une BD en l'attendant dans la chambre. L'écran de la télévision rediffusait un vieux film déjà vu et revu auquel il ne prêtait plus attention depuis que Blaise l'avait appelé. Il gratta sa barbe pensivement avant de lui répondre.

\- Oliver aime pas vraiment cette fête. La commercialité et tout. Il dit que c'est un prétexte pour s'envoyer en l'air alors ça laisse pas 36000 options.

\- _Chaud. On dirait pas, il a une tête de romantique pourtant. Théo par contre, je sens qu'il m'attend au tournant._

\- Te plantes pas alors. Il est si rancunier que ça ?

Marcus entendit un crépitement, signe que Blaise allumait une cigarette. Il l'entendit expirer avant qu'il reprenne la parole :

\- _T'as pas idée. Genre hier soir je suis rentré bourré. Il avait pas capté cette fois en plus - merci pour tes pastilles à la menthe au fait. Du coup, j'me suis collé à lui, et tout, comme d'hab'. Il s'est tourné vers moi et je sais pas, je lui ai dit "Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime"..._

Marcus gloussa en portant le goulot de sa bière à sa bouche.

\- _... il s'est redressé, m'a demandé si j'étais bourré et j'ai sourit comme un con en louchant, j'ai voulut mettre un peu d'humour, t'vois. Il m'a viré du lit et s'est enfermé dans la chambre. J'ai du pioncer sur le canapé avec le chat. Et quand il s'est levé ce matin il a fait en sorte de mettre en marche le plus d'appareils possibles pour me faire chier avec le bruit._

Marcus grimaça en avalant une gorgée de bière.

\- T'as pas été malin sur ce coup là... N'empêche, _"Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime"_ (il gloussa à nouveau avant de reprendre). Même Oliver aurait pété un câble. T'as intérêt à rattraper le coup...

\- _J'ai réservé une putain de suite dans un hôtel à Londres. 700£ la nuit, c'est pas rien quand même. J'espère qu'il fera plus la gueule. Parait que le champagne y est super. Y a un jacuzzi en plus..._

\- T'as intérêt à lui demander retour sur investissement, commenta Marcus. 700£, ça fait cher la pipe.

\- _T'es con_ , lança Blaise mais Marcus l'entendit rire. _En parlant d'investissement, Malfoy emmène Harry en croisière demain. Il prépare sa surprise depuis un moment._

Marcus leva un sourcil.

 _-_ Oliver nous a pas dit qu'il avait le mal de mer ?

\- _Si,_ rit Blaise. _Draco doit pas le savoir ou alors il a oublié. Je sens que ça s'annonce épique, lui qui supporte pas déjà le sang ou la gerbe... Et toi alors ? Jambon coquillettes et au lit à 18h ? Je sais que t'a prévu un truc. Dis tout à Tonton Blaisou._

 _\- Tu le gardes pour toi, okay ? J'ai fait simple : on va s'envoyer en l'air,_ commença Marcus en faisant un geste théâtral, même si Blaise ne pouvait pas le voir. _Au sens littéral du terme. Mais avec classe,_ ajouta-t-il. _  
_

 **oOo**

* * *

 _'_

 _'_

 **Dimanche 14 février**

 _'_

Blaise s'étira paresseusement dans le lit king-size en retenant un grognement de satisfaction. Ça, c'était une bonne nuit comme il les aimait. Le matelas de la suite était tellement confortable qu'il avait eut l'impression de dormir dans un coussin géant. Théodore était endormit à côté de lui, la tête posée sur son oreiller. C'était son truc ça, squatter la "zone-dodo" de Blaise. Au début, quand ils avaient emménagés ensemble, Blaise avait pensé qu'il était somnambule, ou un truc du genre. Théodore était taillé comme une queue de cerise et lui-même n'était pas spécialement large, ils avaient donc normalement la place de dormir ensemble. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, Théodore était collé à lui, la tête sur son coussin ou sur son bras, au choix. C'était mignon, mais au bout d'un moment, Blaise avait chaud et/ou ne pouvait plus bouger sans le réveiller. Une fois, il s'était tellement écarté pour prendre ses aises qu'il était tombé du lit. Et là, dans un putain de lit king-size où ils auraient pu rentrer facilement à quatre, Théodore squattait encore sa zone-dodo.

Blaise aimait bien le regarder dormir. Avec ses mèches brunes en pétard, ses yeux clos et sa bouche entrouverte proche de son poing fermé, il était totalement abandonné aux bras de Morphée. Blaise eut un sourire en se rapprochant de lui. La soirée avait été parfaite. Les plats du restaurant de l'hôtel étaient riches en saveurs, le vin exquis. Théodore avait arrêté sa pseudo-bouderie et s'était laissé allé. Blaise leur avait préparé un after dans la suite où il avait diffusé "Careless Whisper" de Georges Michael, faisant éclater de rire Théodore qui avait accepté de se prendre au jeu pour danser un petit slow avec lui.

\- T'avais pas plus récent ? avait ricané Théodore en picorant ses lèvres.

\- George for ever, avait répondu Blaise.

Théodore avait levé les yeux au ciel en riant alors que Blaise l'entrainait vers le jacuzzi. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés, ils étaient resté simplement enlacés, profitant de l'instant, de leurs peau nues l'un contre l'autre. Théodore s'était endormit contre lui, la bouche dans son cou.

Blaise s'étira dans le lit et Théodore ouvrit un œil. Blaise l'attira à lui alors qu'il cueillait ses lèvres amoureusement.

\- Bien dormi ?

Théodore se positionna sur lui, picorant ses lèvres

\- Superbement. Merci pour cette soirée, Blaise. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Ta virginité ? demanda l'autre avec un sourire coquin.

Théodore souffla un petit rire en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser, laissant une main s'égarer sur son torse.

\- J'espère que tu as toute ta journée, commença-t-il avec un petit sourire, parce qu'il va falloir chercher dans le lit.

\- Ce programme me va parfaitement, répondit Blaise en se redressant sur ses coudes, un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **oOo**

Oliver était fermement accroché à la barre, les yeux fermés en gémissant. La porte de l'avion était ouverte et le vent lui fouettait le visage avec fureur alors qu'il regardait la plage en contrebas. L'avion était à plus de 4000 mètres du sol. 4000 putain de mètres. Il allait mourir, bordel... La main de Marcus se posa sur son épaule pour rajuster les sangles et les tester. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de ce crétin ? Un baptême de saut en parachute... Mais comment il avait pu ne pas se méfier en enfilant la combinaison ? _"C'est pour une surprise, tu vas aimer"_ , qu'il disait... Oliver n'avait pas pensé qu'il le prendrait à la tlettre quand il avait parlé de _"s'envoyer en l'air"_. Il était totalement taré...

Encore si il y avait eut une personne expérimentée, Oliver aurait _peut-être_ accepté. Mais là, ils étaient deux. _DEUX_. Juste lui et Marcus, qui testait la résistance des sangles. Et cette saleté de GoPro qui les filmait depuis qu'ils avaient décollé, ne ratant pas une miette de ses jérémiades alors qu'il souhaitait juste fusionner avec la barre à laquelle il s'était attaché avec la même ferveur qu'une moule s'accroche à son rocher à son rocher. La barre et lui, c'était maintenant _"A la vie, à la mort"_.

\- Prêt pour le grand saut ? lança Marcus en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. T'as pas avoir peur, je commande. On fait chute libre pendant 50 secondes puis on plane durant 8 minutes.

\- Non, je t'en supplie, tu fais pas ça...Tu peux pas acheter de la beuh comme tout le monde, pour planer ?

Ses jambes commençaient à trembler alors que Marcus s'appliquait à détacher ses doigts pour lui faire lâcher prise. Si le parachute ne s'ouvrait pas ?

\- Marcus arrête tout ça... Je tiens à ma vie, je veux pas mourir. Marcus, si tu m'aime, tu fais pas ça... Qu'est-ce que ? DÉTACHE-ÇA ! PUTAIN NON, LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-M-

Le reste mourut en un long "AAAAAH" quand Marcus l'entraina avec lui et usa de son poids pour les faire chuter ensemble. Le vent leur fouetta le visage avec force alors qu'ils tombaient, Marcus utilisant son poids pour les maintenir dans une position stable. Oliver hurlait à pleins poumons et Marcus fut un instant fasciné par sa puissance de hurlement.

\- PUTAIN DE TA RACE MAUDITE JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! ON VA CREVER ! MAIS JE TE HAIS ! OH MON DIEU ! JE JURE QUE J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRÈS LE JOUR J'AI MANGE DE LA SAUCISSE, BLAISE M'A DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT DES MERGUEZ D'AGNEAU ET LA BOUCHERIE CACHER ÉTAIT FERMÉE !

\- Oliver, calme-toi, on va pas mourir ! cria Marcus pour se faire entendre tout en serrant Oliver contre lui.

Son petit ami ne l'écoutait plus et commençait à réciter ce qui ressemblait à une prière en hébreu. Marcus se bénit d'avoir prit la GoPro avec lui, l'instant était mémorable ! Blaise en ferait un arrêt cardiaque à force de rire. Un choc les parcourut tous les deux quand Marcus actionna le parachute qui se déplia, les laissant planer dans le ciel. Oliver s'était tût et avait les yeux fermés. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur son visage.

\- Oliver, regardes.

\- Non.

\- Si tu vois pas le sol tu pourras pas anticiper et on va se péter les jambes.

L'autre eut un geignement et écarta lentement ses doigts. La plage se rapprochait sous leurs pieds et Oliver eut un hoquet de surprise en apercevant de loin des flashs qu'il reconnu comme ceux des appareils photo. Le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues. Est-ce que les paparazzis avaient entendu ses cris ?

\- Comment ils savaient qu'on était là ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Je les ai payé pour venir.

\- T'es un gros malade !

Une bourrasque de vent les fit reculer et Marcus tendit le cou.

\- Je crois qu'on va atterrir dans l'eau.

\- Comment ça ? fit Oliver en se tortillant. Putain mais on est en hiver, on va crever de froid si on atterrit dans l'eau !

\- Je peux peut-être rectifier la trajectoire en utilisant les sangles. Mais seulement si tu promets de m'épouser, rajouta Marcus.

\- ...

\- Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu, rit Marcus.

Oliver leva le nez vers le ciel, refusant de regarder le sol.

\- Tu peux pas être sérieux... Si on s'en sort en vie je t'arrache les brunes, tu m'entends ? siffla-t-il.

\- Tu les aimes trop pour ça.

\- Crèves !

 **oOo**

\- Bonjour, j'avais réservé une table pour deux au nom de Pucey mais il y a eut un petit changement.

Adrian tapota nerveusement la table du bout des doigts en attendant la réponse du responsable des réservations.

\- Nous serons 3. Ou deux et demi, fit Adrian en regardant Scorpius qui jouait avec ses gros Lego sur le tapis du salon. Vous acceptez les enfants ? Oui ? D'accord, merci beaucoup. Oui, à tout à l'heure. Non mais quel enculé ! s'exclama Adrian après avoir raccroché. Tu vas voir quand je vais le chopper, ce connard !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? demanda Pansy en entrant dans le salon dans une robe noire qui la rendait charmante par sa simplicité. Ne jures devant le petit, Adrian, s'il-te-plait. Draco lui a appris assez d'insultes comme ça.

\- Ouais eh bien il avait qu'à le garder, son fils ! Sans déconner, y a pas écris _"Baby-sitter"_ sur mon front ! Il a voulut un gosse, il assume, merde ! C'était son week-end en plus !

Pansy roula des yeux en portant Scorpius contre elle. Le petit garçon loucha un instant sur ses grandes boucles d'oreilles pendantes qu'il essaya d'attraper. Scorpius aimait tout ce qui brillait. Pansy repoussa sa main doucement en s'approchant de son fiancé.

\- On ne va pas revenir sur ce sujet, Adrian.

Le jeune homme leva les mains au ciel.

\- Je sais ! Tu as proposé de leur faire un enfant, j'ai rien dit sur ça, parce que je comprend qu'ils en ait voulu un et que c'était plus simple pour eux. En plus, techniquement c'est aussi mon fils vu qu'on est ensemble. Ce avec quoi je suis pas d'accord, c'est que Monsieur Malfoy nous balance _son_ larbin dès qu'il y a plus personne pour s'en occuper. Et, bordel, il aurait put prévenir à l'avance pour qu'on puisse s'arranger !

Pansy le regarda un instant, le petit dans les bras, une moue sur les lèvres.

\- C'est bon t'es calmé ?

\- Hm.

\- Tu boudes ? tenta Pansy.

\- Non.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Mais moi aussi, soupira Adrian. J'aurais juste aimé qu'on soit tous les deux, c'est tout.

Pansy lui fit un petit sourire et murmura à l'oreille de son fils. Le petit garçon tendit les bras vers Adrian en marmonnant un "Je t'aime papa" qui fit soupirer Adrian alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il prit Scorpius dans ses bras en se concentrant pour lancer un regard noir à Pansy :

\- C'est pas loyal d'utiliser un enfant comme ça ! Sale vicieuse !

\- En attendant la vicieuse elle tue les araignées dans la maison rien que pour toi, répondit Pansy du tac-au-tac en attrapant son sac à main sur la table pour en tirer son rouge à lèvre. Et la Saint Valentin, c'est la fête de l'amour, donc de la famille aussi.

Adrian la regarda colorer ses lèvres à la moue amusée avant de rouler des yeux. Il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir le dernier mot avec Pansy.

\- On y va ?

 **oOo**

\- De toute façon, tu ne fais jamais d'effort, commenta Draco en se curant un ongle parfaitement manucuré, adossé contre la porte du couloir. Non, mais c'est vrai. T'as voulu un gosse, j't'en ai fait un...

\- Je suis stérile, sale con, répondit Harry d'une voix barbouillée, sa voix étouffée par la porte les séparant.

Draco ne leva pas le nez et continua son énumération en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- ... Tu disais que tu voulais une présence animale, je t'ai offert un poisson...

\- Il est mort deux jours plus tard, contra Harry.

\- ... Tu as toujours aimé les fleurs, je t'ai offert un anémone...

\- Neville m'a dit que ça signifiait la rupture.

\- La preuve c'est qu'on est encore ensemble, enchaina Draco en dépliant un nouveau doigt sur lequel il tapota. Et pour fêter ce jour sensé être parfait sur une croisière, tu dégueules sur le serveur. en pleine réception. Excuses-moi, mais reconnais que tu aurais pu, au moins, faire un _petit effort_ pour cette occasion.

Le bruit particulier de la chasse d'eau se fit entendre avant que la porte des toilettes s'ouvre sur son petit ami aussi pâle que la mort. Harry haletait en se tenant contre l'encadrement et Draco fit un pas en arrière quand une nausée déforma ses traits. Harry s'avança en chancelant et l'attrapa par le col, l'obligeant à abaisser son visage au niveau du sien.

\- Écoutes-moi bien Malfoy parce que je ne le répèterais plus jamais ! Primo : j'ai toujours détesté les poissons dans les aquariums parce que ces animaux sont plus heureux dans la nature. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si Scorpius l'a sortit parce qu'il croyait qu'il se noyait !

Draco grimaça au souvenir mais Harry resserra sa prise, le faisant déglutir.

\- Secundo : les anémones sont des plantes aquatiques, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec ? Et pour finir, si au moins une fois tu prenais le temps de m'écouter parler au lieux de raconter _TA_ vie en permanence, tu saurais que j'ai le mal de mer et que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai rien dit quand tu m'as emmené en croisière, c'est parce que je sais que cette journée était importante pour toi. _J'ai_ fait ma part, niveau effort. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu te démerdes pour me trouver des cachets pour la nausée, qu'on puisse enfin passer un bonne journée. Et tu ne vas même pas broncher sinon les prochaines victimes de mes nausées seront tes chaussures italiennes auxquelles tu tiens tant. Compris, mon amour ?

Draco plissa son nez mais finit par capituler. Avec classe, il rajusta sa veste et le col de sa chemise avant de faire demi-tour en faisant crisser ses talons sur le sol, la tête haute, comme s'il ne s'était jamais fait réprimander par l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

 _Tadam, ce sera tout pour cette fois !_

 _Je pense poster de temps en temps une partie au fil des évènements ^^ Ce qui à la base devait être un OS a pris un chemin différent, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé (que ce soit au niveau des pairings, des choix d'écriture etc) je suis toute ouïe ! :)_

 _Love on you !_


End file.
